Rhian
Rhian was a stubborn female, impatient for dominance and exerting it whenever she could. Once she finally met her goal of becoming alpha female, however, she calmed down considerably. She preferred to be by her mate's side and watch over her pups more than anything. She didn't face many problems as the alpha female, besides caring for her young. Beginning Rhian was born in a pack led by her parents, Ami and Iker, on April 21, 2012. She was born with a single litter-mate, a male named Aslan. Rhian always dominated her brother (a runt) and stole his food. Her brother was the weakest of the pack, and eventually became the omega. The following year, the pack got into a territorial fight with a rival pack. Rhian was very aggressive and got one of the females in the opposition badly wounded. Unfortunately, her brother wasn't so lucky, and was killed during the bloody battle. The next winter, Rhian was a fully grown adult; she got into a few quarrels with the other pack members, and managed to beat the old beta, becoming second in charge. Eventually, Rhian grew unhappy with her high rank, and even challenged her mother, the alpha female. The alpha was stronger and more experienced, but in spite of that fact, stubborn Rhian refused to give up, and kept fighting until she got banned from her birth pack for good. She was badly injured, and with the first snowfall, things were getting worse for her. She was able to catch hares to keep herself alive for another few days. Rhian was on her own since then. One day, she found herself in the Yellowstone Park. She wandered the forest in hope of finding a source of food, but instead she met a band of rovers known as the 'Agni Kai Brothers'. One of them in particular wanted to get her attention. Zarathustra, the stubborn male, wanted to get Rhian to play, but she snapped at him, not in the mood. After a few moments she gave in and played with him and the others, although it was more like asserting dominance than playing for her. She tackled the males, and gave them a good beating. Soon, she calmed down, getting used to the males, and began to show affection towards Zarathustra, spending a lot of time together while the other two brothers were hanging around roving. The next day, Rhian caught the scent of a wolf. It was a Young Ones Pack member. Rhian gave chase to her, but she crossed the line approaching their rendezvous site. She was chased by the large pack along with the three brothers. Soon after, Rhian got in heat. The males quickly took notice of this, and the change in her personality. Zarathustra was always near her, while his brothers seemingly vanished. After a few failed attempts, Rhian finally allowed the male to mate with her. The males, along with Rhian, created a new pack under the name of 'Rascals Pack'. Rascals Winter came to an end, and Spring approached. Rhian was heavily carrying about eight pups. She started looking for a den, knowing her expecting time was near. Rhian eventually found a suitable den near a river. She stayed there, only leaving to get food and water. Days later, Rhian gave birth to eight pups named Tennessee Kid, Mississippi Queen, Henriette, Rioichi, Akari, Sabaku, Akira and Sakura. Unluckily, Akira and Sakura both died, Akira having starved to death and Sakura predated by a coyote. Food was still lacking in the Rascals territory. One cloudy day, Rhian left her den in search of food. However, she did not return. She spotted a wolf named Vixen, and gave chase aggressively. Soon both females got into a violent fight. Although Rhian was weak, she kept fighting. The stubborn female refused to give up, but, badly injured, she couldn't keep fighting. Her dead body was found, leaving the Rascals without an alpha female and her pups without a mother. Family Father: Iker Mother: Ami Brother(s): Aslan Category:Biographies Category:Female Wolves Category:Alpha Wolves Category:Alpha Females Category:Rascals Wolves Category:Deceased Wolves Category:Former Role Play Characters